


For fans of Frequency and other works by RoseGardenTwilight

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheesecake, Gen, RoseGardenTwilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An update... if you were a fan of RoseGardenTwilight's work, please read this.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	For fans of Frequency and other works by RoseGardenTwilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseGardenTwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frequency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481239) by [RoseGardenTwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/pseuds/RoseGardenTwilight). 



Hello Miraculers, fan-fiction enjoyers, and RoseGardenTwilight fans,

I hope this finds its way to those among us who need to see it.

On January 7, 2020, RoseGardenTwilight passed away suddenly and unexpectedly. Those of us who knew her personally are still devastated and in a state of shock over the loss of such a bright light in the world.

Carolyn was a stalwart friend, supportive of everyone who needed it, and many other things that made her an amazing person. She wanted to make the world a better place and in her own sphere of influence, largely succeeded.

She was a fantastic storyteller and especially loved Adrienette fluff.

Those among you who followed Frequency may also be familiar with her Plagg/Tikki ship name, "Cheesecake", which was the most fantastic thing ever and I will stand on that particular hill forever.

Everyone who knew her was a better person because of it, and that's not hyperbole.

Thank you, Carolyn, for lighting our world, and for lighting mine personally over the last ten months. We miss you dearly.

-Tempomental


End file.
